


falling into you

by seothsayers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Sharing A Tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers
Summary: Yes, Mark was attracted to Johnny, and yes, the time they made out ranks high in Mark’s Top 3 Best Kisses Of All Time, but it was fine – a couple of days in close proximity with each other would be fine.(Or, Mark and Johnny have to spend four nights sharing a tent)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 35
Kudos: 400





	falling into you

**Author's Note:**

> otherwise titled: two bros chilling in a tent zero feet apart bc they're gay af

“I can’t believe you’re forcing me to come with you into the wilderness for a whole week.” Mark says whilst rummaging through his wardrobe. He had left his packing until the last minute – quite literally, they were setting off early the following morning – and he couldn’t find anything he was looking for. “And to top it all off, I’m going to have to third wheel you and Taeil.”

“You literally do that every time you come over to our apartment.” Donghyuck points out. “And you know, it’s not just going to be you third wheeling.”

“Right.” Mark finds one of his favourite old hoodies buried at the bottom of his wardrobe and pulls it from the pile with an “Aha!”, shoving it into his bag. “It will be me and _Johnny_.”

It was unfortunate really. Mark had met Johnny a few times in the two years that Donghyuck and Taeil had been dating and they had gotten along fine. Then, at Donghyuck and Taeil’s joint birthday bash a few months back, things had taken a turn – he and Johnny had spent half the night making out in the kitchen whilst their friends were getting drunk in the other room. Mark had crashed in the spare room that night, after Johnny had left the flat with swollen lips and a cheesy wink, and had spent the next few hours drunkenly scrolling through Johnny’s Instagram and sending his best thirst traps to Donghyuck until he passed out. Donghyuck had rightfully mocked him the next day when he saw all the messages.

The thing was – that was it. Mark didn’t message Johnny and Johnny didn’t message him. Every time Johnny liked one of Mark’s Instagram posts, Mark was taken back to that night. He had come up in conversation a few times since and Mark had just spaced out thinking about he would a hundred percent make out with Johnny again. It’s not like Mark thought he would never see Johnny again – their best friends were engaged, they ran in similar circles – he just hadn’t expected that three months down the line they would be sharing a tent in the middle of nowhere together for Donghyuck and Taeil’s ‘casual stag do’.

Mark was just a little bit nervous.

“It will be fine, Mark.” Donghyuck sighs, exasperated. “Honestly, you act like sharing a tent with a hot single guy that you made out with is a _chore_. If I were you, I’d be using this opportunity wisely. Johnny’s already sucked face with you once, he would do it again. Probably.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Hyuck.” Mark snorts.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Donghyuck laughs. “I’m serious though.”

“Yeah whatever.” Mark sighs. “I should probably get going. I need to finish packing. See you tomorrow?”

“Bright and early,” Donghyuck answers. “Don’t oversleep!”

“I would never.” Mark responds, ignoring Donghyuck’s laugh of disbelief. “I’ll be outside, ready and waiting.”

Mark hangs up and gets back to packing. He finds an old t-shirt that he sometimes wears to bed buried in amongst a bunch of other clothes he definitely needed to hang. It is a little tight but… Mark packs it anyway. Just in case.

…

Mark oversleeps.

In his defence, the anticipation of what lay ahead had kept him awake longer than he would have liked, so he feels justified snoozing his alarm the first time. It’s a mad scramble as he rushes to shower and get dressed in time. He is in the middle of scarfing down some half-buttered toast when there is a horn honk from outside and his phone starts to buzz, Donghyuck’s face showing up on the screen.

“I’m coming,” Mark says as soon as he answers.

“What happened to being outside?” Donghyuck asks. “I put my trust in you and you let me down once again Mark Lee.”

“I resent that,” Mark says. “Anyway, the sooner you stop pestering me, the sooner I’ll be down so…”

Donghyuck huffs and hangs up the phone.

When Mark finally makes it downstairs, he’s already sweating under the weight of everything he had packed. Donghyuck is waiting by the car, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised. Before he can open his mouth to heckle Mark, the driver’s door opens and out steps Johnny Seo.

Johnny is just as handsome as Mark remembers – maybe even more so under the light of the late September sun. He has got on a black turtleneck under a leather jacket and Mark takes in a deep breath because damn, he looks good.

“Hey Mark.” Johnny says. His voice is just as pleasing as Mark remembers and Mark tries his hardest not to shiver at the sound.

“Hey.” Mark responds, a little delayed. He doesn’t have to turn around to know Donghyuck is rolling his eyes at him.

“Let’s try and squeeze your stuff in amongst all the shit we’ve already got in here.” Johnny walks round to the boot of the car. Mark is rooted in place, and it isn’t until Johnny looks over and raises an eyebrow that he moves.

“You brought your guitar.” Johnny notes as he takes the rest of Mark’s things.

“Yeah.” Mark pats his guitar case. “Just in case.”

“I would take it into the backseat, I don’t think we’ve got any room for it back here.” Johnny shuts the boot and turns to Mark with a smile. “Can’t wait to hear you play in person.”

Right – Johnny would have seen the countless videos Mark had uploaded to social media at some point. Johnny walks back around to the driver’s door and gets in. Donghyuck walks past Mark and pokes him in the side, hard.

“What was that for?” Mark whines, holding a hand to his side.

“You’re hopeless.” Donghyuck tells him.

Mark sighs and gets into the car. He and Donghyuck are squeezed in the backseat in amongst Mark’s guitar and various other camping necessities. Taeil holds his hand out to give Mark a high five. “Hey Mark,” He says.

“Hey. Thanks for inviting me along,” Mark says, because he will always be gracious to Taeil.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Taeil responds. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

Donghyuck snorts.

“Anyone mind if I put on my driving playlist?” Johnny asks.

“Go for it.” Donghyuck says. “Taeil said you’ve got good music taste, but Mark and I will be the judges of that.”

“I will be patiently awaiting your verdict.” Johnny responds solemnly.

Johnny’s playlist is good – full of pretty mellow music, a mix of artists like Mac Miller and Coldplay. Taeil starts singing along at one point which sets off Donghyuck and soon they are all jamming along to Post Malone. At some point, Donghyuck falls asleep and starts snoring lightly and Johnny turns the music down so that it is nothing more than background noise.

He catches Mark’s eye in the rear-view mirror and raises an eyebrow. “Thoughts?”

“I’d give it a solid eight out of ten. Always room for improvement.” Mark says. “Donghyuck’s a harsher critic than me though.”

“I’ll take that,” Johnny says.

They pull up at the campsite in the early afternoon. Mark’s stiff all over from sitting still for so long. He gets out and starts to shake his limbs to wake them up. He glances over at Johnny just in time to see him stretch his arms over his head, shirt riding up high enough that Mark can see his bellybutton. Mark clears his throat and turns away.

“Last pair to finish setting up their tent is in charge of making dinner!” Donghyuck says, grabbing as much of his and Taeil’s stuff as he can and making a beeline to their tent spot. Taeil shakes his head and trails after him fondly.

They get the rest of the stuff out of the car and move over to the tent area. Mark is almost immediately confused. He holds up a pole and frowns. “What the fuck does this do?” Mark asks.

“If you read the instructions you’ll probably find out,” Johnny points out. He has got a teasing smile on his face as he holds out the pamphlet in Mark’s direction.

“Right.” Mark takes it from him and starts to scan over the instructions. He can feel Johnny’s eyes on him, and Mark keeps his eyes glued to the page.

Mark lets him take the lead. Johnny says he has never set up a tent before, but he speeds through it with surprising efficiency. Mark does whatever is requested of him, clipping the poles together and attaching them to the tent.

When they are done, Johnny stands back to admire their handywork with his hands on his hips. “Well that wasn’t so bad.”

Even though he did approximately five percent of the work, Mark nods in agreement. “And, more importantly, we bet Hyuck and Taeil.” He gestures over to where the other two are stood, Taeil scratching at his head looking at the mess around them whilst Donghyuck attempts to sword fight his poor defenceless boyfriend with a tent pole. “It’s probably for the best. We would have all suffered if we had lost. I’m a terrible cook.”

“Lucky us then.”

It takes at least another hour before Donghyuck and Taeil have their tent up, the pair having to start from scratch and request Johnny’s assistance, and by that point, they are all starving. Mark helps Donghyuck unpack the food from the cool box in the back of Johnny’s car whilst Taeil starts up the portable grill.

“Get your guitar out Mark,” Donghyuck says. He is in the middle of chopping vegetables and he points his knife at Mark with narrowed eyes. “We need background music.”

Mark rolls his eyes but complies. He grabs his guitar and starts strumming a bunch of random chords, trying to find his rhythm.

“How long have you been playing?” Johnny asks, taking a seat on the camp chair beside him.

“Forever.” Mark says. “Like fifteen years maybe?”

“Damn.” Johnny whistles. “You’re an expert then.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Mark begins.

“He is.” Donghyuck interrupts. “One thing you’ll learn about Mark is that he always undersells himself.”

“Noted.” Johnny nods and Mark scowls.

“Leave me alone.”

Donghyuck ignores Mark and turns to Johnny. “I’ve scheduled a campfire jam session into our schedule for tomorrow, so you’ll have to wait until then if you want a show.” He glances over at Mark, that mischievous look that Mark hates in his eyes. “Although I’m sure if you asked Mark nicely…” He winks.

“Fuck off, Hyuck.” Mark flips him the finger and Donghyuck just laughs.

The night progresses quickly. After they eat, they take a quick tour of the campsite to check out the park’s amenities. They end up back around the campfire just as the sky starts to turn dark and sit down around the fire. Donghyuck runs through the itinerary he had created for the week. Mark was quite impressed – Donghyuck was a remarkably organised planner for someone who only a few years ago used to procrastinate like it was his religion. He had planned out one main activity for each day and then several smaller ones they could slot in if the time allowed for it. He even had backups just in case the weather failed them.

Mark can barely keep himself awake by the time Donghyuck’s explained it all to them, so he decides to head to bed early. Johnny follows him into the tent and a wave of anxiety rolls through Mark. He busies himself grabbing a hoodie and his shorts whilst Johnny hums to himself. The tent is big, but not big enough for them both to change in, not without them getting in each other’s way. The Donghyuck voice in the back of his head reminds him he and Johnny have already swapped saliva so Johnny seeing him shirtless really isn’t a big deal but Mark chickens out and shuffles to the entrance of the tent.

“I’m going to head to the toilet, so I’ll change whilst I’m there.” Mark says, just as Johnny starts to pull his shirt over his head.

“Cool.” Johnny says. Mark’s eyes zone in on the floral tattoo on Johnny’s shoulder – he had seen it one too many times in the various shirtless selfies Johnny had posted but seeing it in real life was different. Another thing to add to Mark’s mental ‘Hot Things About Johnny’ list. “See you in a bit.”

Mark scurries off and locks himself in the toilet, gripping the edge of the sink with a sigh. In the run up to the week he had convinced himself that sharing a tent with Johnny would be fine, but now he was here all his bravado had escaped him. Johnny was hot and Mark was – well, paranoid. What if he did something weird in his sleep? What if he tried to cuddle up to him? Was it a dick move to ask if he could sleep in Johnny’s car?

“You’re overreacting.” Mark tells himself, patting his cheeks. “Just go out there, stay on your side of the tent and everything will be fine!”

He repeats the “everything will be fine” mantra all the way back to the tent. When he returns, Johnny is stretched out on his side, scrolling through his phone. Mark says goodnight to Donghyuck and Taeil and climbs inside, zipping up the flap and manoeuvring himself into his sleeping bag.

“Thought you had gotten lost out there for a second,” Johnny murmurs once Mark has settled in.

“Nope, was just taking a look around.” Mark laughs, embarrassed Johnny noticed how long he was gone. “Oh, dude before I forget, I have to warn you I talk in my sleep sometimes so if I say any weird shit, I’m sorry.”

Johnny snorts. “It could be worse. Taeil used to sleepwalk. I’d wake up at 3 in the morning to him slamming the cupboard doors when we lived together. It was a fucking nightmare.”

“Oh, I’ve heard about that.” Donghyuck had sent Mark multiple videos of Taeil doing weird shit at night to Mark. “Yeah thankfully I’m not that bad.”

“Well, I’ll let you know tomorrow if you do anything funky.” Johnny tells him. “Good night Mark.”

“Night.”

Mark rolls over and stares into the dark. It is not until after Johnny’s breathing evens out that he eventually falls asleep.

…

Mark survives the night without any mishaps. His body aches – he had spent the whole night curled up on his side facing away from Johnny, paranoid about accidentally rolling into his space. When Donghyuck wakes them both up, Mark is bleary eyed and groggy. He puts on his glasses and looks over at Johnny to see him in a similar state.

“Aw you have matching bed-heads!” Donghyuck coos, like his hair isn’t also a mess. “You have an hour to get dressed and ready or we are leaving you here!”

Johnny groans and flops back to the ground when Donghyuck disappears. “I need coffee before I get to that level of energy.” He says, and Mark can’t help but agree.

On today’s agenda was a hike. They eat a quick breakfast and then set off, early enough that it is still cool, and they aren’t melting in the midday sun. It is surprisingly warm considering the time of year, but Mark wasn’t complaining. The thought of camping in the freezing cold and rain made him shudder.

Donghyuck seems extra energised this morning, skipping ahead with his arm linked in Taeil’s as they follow the trail. Mark and Johnny keep a steady pace behind them, with Johnny stopping to take pictures with his fancy camera every once in a while.

“How did you get into taking photos?” Mark asks, watching as Johnny crouches to take a picture of a bunch of mushrooms growing in a little circle.

“I took a class back in university and really enjoyed it, so I just kept doing it. It’s a hobby but it brings in a little cash on the side too. I’ve taken headshots and stuff for friends before.” Johnny says. “I just think sometimes it’s nice to have a photo as a reminder of what I’ve done. We won’t remember everything forever.”

“Very true.” Mark says.

“How is your job? You had just started there the last time I saw you, right?” Johnny asks. “Song writing, right?”

“Yeah, it’s going good. Slowly getting into the groove of it.” Mark says.

“Will you sing something you’ve written tonight?” Johnny asks. When Mark looks at him confused, Johnny adds, “Around the campfire.”

“Oh!” Mark laughs. “I don’t know about that. I think I’ll leave the singing to Hyuck and Taeil. They’re better at it than me.”

“Not even one song?” Johnny’s got his lips pulled into a pout. “One song. Just for me, please.”

“Maybe.” Mark’s cheeks are flushed, and he kicks at the dirt beneath their feet. He says, “I’ll think about it,” but Mark is weak and already knows the answer is yes.

“Looking forward to it.” Mark looks up to see Johnny smiling at him. He lifts the camera. “Mind if I take your picture?”

“Me?” Mark points at himself. Johnny hums. “Why me?”

“Are you not also a person on this trip? I’m not just going to take pictures of those two.” Johnny says. “Why not?”

Mark looks around. “Do you want me to like… pose? Or…”

“Just act natural.” Johnny tells him.

Act natural. The words have the opposite effect on Mark’s body and he instantly freezes up, conscious of Johnny’s eyes and the camera focused on him. Just then, Donghyuck shouts back at them, “hurry up slowpokes!” and Mark looks over in his direction. He hears Johnny’s camera click and he turns back to look at Johnny who lowers his camera with a smile.

“Perfect shot.” Johnny says, and then he is walking away.

Mark watches him go and then Donghyuck starts shouting again. He snaps back into the moment and rushes to catch up.

Mark gets roped into helping Taeil with dinner that night. He has a feeling it was all part of Donghyuck’s master plan, and it is confirmed when he watches Donghyuck drag Johnny to the other side of their camp to look through the photos he had taken.

“How did you sleep last night?” Taeil asks.

“Pretty good actually.” Mark says. “I thought it was going to be worse, sleeping on the ground but it wasn’t too bad.”

“That’s good.” Taeil glances over to where Donghyuck and Johnny are sat. “No issues?”

“No.” Mark gives Taeil a confused look. “Should there have been?”

“No, no. Just wondered whether you two were going to be okay after my birthday.” Taeil says, nodding his head in Johnny’s direction. Mark pulls a face and Taeil laughs. “Donghyuck’s convinced you two will be together by the end of this trip.”

“That’s like five days.” Mark says.

“Time waits for no-one Mark.” Taeil says wisely. He picks up a piece of meat and holds it out for Mark to take. “The devil works hard but Donghyuck works harder. Not that you needed it, but I give you my full blessing to fuck around with my best friend. As long as you’re on good terms for the wedding it’s all fine with me.”

Mark almost chokes on the meat. “Taeil!”

“If something bad happens between now and then, you just have to fake it.” Taeil ignores him and holds out his pinky finger. “Promise?”

Mark rolls his eyes but links their pinky’s together. “I promise things will be fine. Nothing is going to happen this week anyway.”

“If you say so.” Taeil says, and by the look in his eyes, it is clear Taeil doesn’t believe him.

Once they have finished eating, Mark heads back to the tent to grab his guitar. “Any requests?” He asks.

“Give us your best Justin Bieber, Mr Canada-man,” Donghyuck claps his hands together. “Oh my god, Johnny remind me to dig out the video of eighteen-year-old Mark with his terrible fringe singing to Baby. It’s a masterpiece.”

“You said you were going to delete that.” Mark sighs, defeated.

“You’re talking about Hyuck, you really think he deletes anything?” Taeil responds. “He has pictures of me from the early days of our relationship that are truly horrendous, and I know for a fact he is going to whip them out at the wedding.”

“You’re damn right.” Donghyuck blows Taeil a kiss. “Only the best for you sweetheart.”

Mark does play some Justin, but only after he coerces Donghyuck into singing along with him. They go through Maroon 5, Jason Mraz and Khalid, everyone taking it in turns to sing along. Johnny has a nice voice – he is quieter than the two vocal belters of the group but he’s good. If Mark pretends to mess up just so that Johnny will sing ‘I’m Yours’ again, it’s nobody’s business but his own. After a while Mark passes his guitar over so Taeil can serenade Donghyuck with Daniel Caesar’s ‘Best Part’. It’s sweet – Donghyuck can’t keep the smile off his face and neither can Mark. Donghyuck and Taeil are made for each other.

“This is like the fifth time I’ve seen him do this,” Mark whispers to Johnny. “Hyuck falls for it every time.”

“It’s cute.” Johnny says. “They’re cute.”

“Yeah.” Mark agrees.

Mark feels less anxious about sharing a tent with Johnny that night. It was different to the day before – they had spent a full day together and things had been fine. Mark was used to him now. Yes, Mark was attracted to Johnny, and yes, the time they made out ranks high in Mark’s Top 3 Best Kisses Of All Time, but it was fine – a couple of days in close proximity with each other would be fine.

It seems like Johnny senses the change too since he doesn’t go to sleep right away. Instead he lies on his side, head propped up on his hand and asks Mark about his plans for his best man speech.

“I’m basically just trying to make Hyuck cry.” Mark tells him. “He hates talking about his feelings, but his wedding is the perfect time to get sentimental, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I’ll throw in some bad stories too. I’m not going easy on him, not after what he has put me through over the past five years.”

“I’ll make sure I get pictures if he cries.” Johnny says. “You need to start building up your bad photo revenge collection. He showed me some pretty terrible ones earlier.”

“Thanks.” Mark laughs. He glances over – it is dark, but he can just about make out Johnny’s eyes on him. “What about you? What have you got planned?”

“I’m going to make a slideshow with some of the photos from this trip. I’ve got a bunch of candids of them already.” Johnny says. “With some bad pictures thrown in the middle of course. I think they’ll both like that.”

“Yeah, that’ll be sweet.”

“Hey, have you thought about performing a song for them?” Johnny asks. “Maybe something you’ve written?

“I hadn’t but… that’s not a bad idea.” Mark says. “That would definitely make Hyuck cry.”

“Exactly.” Johnny says. “It would be really memorable too. We can film it so they can look back on it.”

“I think you’re onto something there, Johnny,” Mark says. “Thank you.”

“I have good ideas occasionally.” Johnny laughs. “It’s no problem.”

…

The next morning Johnny greets Mark with a hoarse “good morning” that immediately sends shivers down Mark’s spine. It is unfair really – Johnny looks painfully attractive first thing in the morning, and it is hard not to stare.

Fate (otherwise known as Donghyuck) is working against him today though – the day’s plan is for them to spend the morning out by the river near the campsite and swim. They pack a picnic, wicker basket, tartan blanket and all, and head out as soon as they are all ready.

Mark tries his hardest not to look when Johnny takes his shirt off, he really does, but Johnny is toned and tattooed, and Mark is weak. He tries not to be obvious about it, but it’s like Donghyuck has a sixth sense for whenever Mark’s brain veers into not safe for work (or in this case, not safe for public) thoughts. Donghyuck splashes water in Mark’s face as soon as they are in the river and Mark splutters, wiping at his eyes. “What was that for?” He exclaims.

“You are so predictable.” Donghyuck’s voice takes on a higher pitch as he badly mimic’s Mark’s voice. “Oh Johnny, you’re so cool! So strong! Please use your big arms to pin me down and –” Donghyuck squeals as Mark sends a big spray of water in his direction.

“You’re such a bastard.” Mark sighs. Quieter, he says, “It’s not my fault he’s hot.”

Donghyuck laughs then, slapping his hands against the surface of the river.

“It’s not funny.” Mark crosses his arms over his chest.

“It kinda is.” Donghyuck says once he has calmed down. “Look, I told you to use this opportunity wisely. Just do it. Talk to him, kiss him, whatever. What have you got to lose?”

“My dignity.” Mark responds.

“Oh Mark,” Donghyuck sighs. “You lost that a long time ago.”

Mark moves to splash water at Donghyuck again, but Donghyuck turns and runs as fast as he can through the water until he is hidden behind Taeil. “Protect me!” He whines, but Taeil just wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and drags him under the water.

The water is a good temperature, and Mark floats on the surface with his eyes closed whilst the others talk. He perks up when he hears Donghyuck mention Johnny’s tattoos, and swims closer when Johnny starts to show them off.

“I tried to convince Mark to get matching best friend tattoos with me once, but he refused.” Donghyuck tells him.

“That’s because we were drunk, and you wanted to get them done by a guy who was also drunk at a house party.” Mark retorts.

“It would have made a good story,” Donghyuck says.

“Yeah, and it probably would have been a shitty tattoo.” Mark responds.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll convince you one day. I’m telling you, you’d look hot with a sleeve. Johnny, don’t you think Mark would look hot?”

Mark can feel his cheeks burning as all eyes are suddenly on him. Johnny’s stare is intense as he rakes his eyes up and down Mark’s body and Mark has to resist the urge to slowly submerge himself under the water.

“You would look hot.” Johnny agrees.

Mark wants to scream.

“See, I told you.” Donghyuck says. “Next year, we’re doing this.”

“Look what you’ve done.” Mark says to Johnny. “He’s never going to stop talk about this now.”

Johnny shrugs. “All I did was tell the truth.”

“Okay. Mark says. “Fine. Cool. I’m going to swim now.”

Mark pushes back and floats away from the group. He can hear Donghyuck snickering – but it’s Johnny’s smile that sticks in his mind as he swims away.

“Okay.” Donghyuck claps his hands together.

It is later that evening – they had gone for another small hike after lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon lazing around the campsite. Donghyuck picks up one of their torches and turns it on, shining it under his chin. “Tonight’s all about ghost stories. I want to be spooked so badly that I can’t sleep.”

“If you’re scared then you’ll keep me up all night.” Taeil points out. “I don’t think we can go canoeing tomorrow if we’re running on an hour’s sleep.”

“I can do anything on pure adrenaline.” Donghyuck retorts, but Taeil gives him a look and he relents with a sigh. “Okay, moderately spooked.”

“Did Taeil ever tell you about the time he got possessed?” Johnny says.

“What?” Donghyuck sits up, dropping his torch to the floor. “No?” He turns to look at his fiancé, eyes wide.

“I wasn’t possessed,” Taeil says.

“Sounds like something a possessed person would say.” Donghyuck counters and Mark snorts. “Tell us the story Johnny!”

It ends up being one of Taeil’s sleepwalking escapades, but Mark imagines it would be terrifying to find your housemate banging their head off the closet door in the middle of the night. Donghyuck tells a story about how their old university library was supposedly haunted but Mark is convinced that the weird sounds Donghyuck apparently heard were just other students wandering the stacks at 4am like he was.

It is Taeil that tells the scariest story. Mark doesn’t know what it is – the fact the sky is pitch black now, their only light source the dwindling campfire they had made, or the fact there was a chill in the air that was sending goosebumps up his arms. Taeil spins a tale about a hitchhiker, describes the dark winding roads and the odd stranger so well that Mark digs his nails hard enough into his palms that they leave marks. He tries not to give away how unsettled he feels, but he can’t help but glance over his shoulder whenever the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

He clearly wasn’t subtle enough because when they pack up for the evening and head back to their tent, Johnny nudges him gently. “You good?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Mark says. “Taeil’s a good storyteller.”

Johnny smiles, but it isn’t teasing. It is soft – a little too fond for whatever this is. “You don’t have anything to be worried about. No hitchhikers round here.”

“Who said I was worried?” Mark responds. “Definitely not worried, not at all.”

“Okay.” Johnny says with a quiet laugh.

It doesn’t escape Mark’s notice that Johnny waits outside of the tent until Mark’s changed so that he doesn’t have to go all the way to the toilet, or the way that Johnny lines their bags up by their feet at the tent’s entrance so that if any hypothetical murderous hitchhikers tried to crawl their way in, they’d trip over instantly. Mark appreciates the lengths Johnny is going to try and calm his overactive imagination.

Mark has his eyes squeezed shut and his sleeping bag pulled up around his neck when Johnny speaks again. “Even if there were any hitchhikers lurking around, they would have to get past me first.” Johnny says into the dark. “Many have tried to get past me, and many have failed.”

Mark snorts.

“I’m not lying.” Johnny says, voice serious. “I would punch a ghost if I had to.”

The image of Johnny trying to fight an invisible phantom makes Mark laugh. “My hero.”

There is another second of silence. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Johnny asks. He sounds genuinely concerned and Mark feels a little bad.

“It’ll probably just take me a while to fall asleep,” Mark says.

“Anything I can do?” Johnny asks.

“I…” Mark trails off. “Is it alright if we sleep closer together?”

“Of course.” Johnny shuffles along until he is almost pressed up against Mark. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Mark says. “I know it’s all fake, but it puts my mind at ease knowing you’re there, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you.” Johnny says quietly. “I hope you sleep well.”

“Thanks.” Mark says. “Night Johnny.”

“Night Mark.”

…

Mark wakes up warm the next morning. He frowns, confused, before he comes to his senses and realises he is tucked under Johnny’s arm. Mark stills – Johnny’s still asleep, breathing steady and Mark doesn’t want to wake him. This close, Mark can see the way Johnny’s eyelashes fan out on his cheekbones, the pout of his lips as he breathes softly. Mark inches out from under Johnny’s grip slowly, feeling around until he finds his glasses.

“You were talking to yourself last night.” Johnny’s voice surprises him, and Mark drops his glasses.

“Shit, sorry if I woke you.” Mark says, turning around. “What did I say?”

“It’s okay, I was pretty much awake anyway.” Johnny says. Mark flushes at the implications. “You were mumbling and fidgeting around a lot. Rolled right up next to me. You got quieter then.”

“Well thanks.” Mark says. He rubs at his face, cheeks still burning. “At least I didn’t start screaming. That would have been embarrassing.”

Johnny laughs.

Mark watches Johnny as he climbs out of their tent, shorts riding up around his thighs. When he is gone, Mark flops back onto the ground with a sigh.

Day three’s activity is canoeing. It is a little bit of a drive from the campsite, so they put on another one of Johnny’s playlists on the way. When they arrive, Taeil suggests rock paper scissors to figure out who would be sharing a canoe with who. Mark pulls the short straw and ends up with Donghyuck. It is a disaster – they spend the entire morning bickering with each other whilst Johnny and Taeil cruise down the river without issue.

“That was such hard work.” Mark says when they are done, heading back to the car. “You’re such a menace.”

“And you are just incompetent.” Donghyuck crosses his arms in fake outrage – Mark can see the hint of a smile creeping onto his face.

They eat lunch back at the campsite. Johnny has a cool box full of beer in the back of his car that they had barely touched so he drags it out and they decide to forgo their plans for the rest of the day to day drink instead.

“Ohhhhh, you’ve got the good stuff.” Mark says as Johnny passes him a can and Johnny laughs.

“That I do.”

It doesn’t take long for Mark to get buzzed. Taeil and Donghyuck start talking about the wedding, the last touches the needed to finalise before the big day. It was a winter wedding, set for early December. Mark had been surprised by the choice at first, but it was sweet when Taeil explained they had decided on December so they could start go into the new year together as a married couple.

“I hope it snows.” Donghyuck sighs. “The pictures will turn out so good if it does.”

“I can’t believe it’s so close already.” Mark says. “I swear you got engaged like yesterday.”

Taeil hums. “Soon it will be you, Mark.”

Mark snorts. “Right. Me and what boyfriend?”

“You never know.” Taeil says and Mark sighs.

“Hey, I never asked – are you two going to do the best man tango at the wedding?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark nearly spits out his beer. “What?”

“Well we can’t have the maid of honour/best man dance, so it has to be the best man/best man dance.” Donghyuck says. “I don’t know where your brain was going you pervert.”

“Oh.” Mark sinks down into his chair. Even Johnny is laughing, cheeks tinged with pink from the beer.

“Can you dance?” Johnny asks.

“Maybe?” Mark says. “It’s a wedding so you just have to… sway, right?”

“We might have to wing it on the day.” Johnny turns back to the others.

“I expect nothing less than a fully choreographed routine.” Donghyuck sniffs. “You can laugh all you want but I’m not joking.”

“Yes sir.” Johnny salutes him.

Dinner is a half-assed affair. None of them are sober enough to make the effort so Mark finds himself munching on leftover carrots whilst Taeil attempts to pull something together. It feels good though – the reason Donghyuck and Taeil had opted for a short week away rather than a hardcore drinking weekend (Mark was sure they would get around to doing that too before the wedding) was because they were all so busy. Mark had been working non-stop to try and make a good impression at his new job and Donghyuck was in the middle of his first year of his PhD. Taeil didn’t take enough breaks, Mark knew that first-hand from Donghyuck, and from Johnny’s social media feeds it seemed like he was always busy too, on the go, travelling and meeting different clients. It would be week they all could look back on with fond memories.

Mark barely notices how late it has gotten until he looks up and sees the sky. “Woah, the stars are so bright tonight.” He says, leaning back in his camp chair.

Everyone follows suit and looks up. It was colder tonight than it had been the previous nights. As the evening had progressed, they had all pulled on extra clothes, but Mark had severely underestimated just how chilly he would get when he was packing so is left with just a hoodie pulled over his shirt. He lets out a big shiver as he looks up.

“I think… that’s Cygnus.” Taeil says, pointing up. “See, it’s almost like a cross.”

“What other constellations are visible at this time of year?” Donghyuck asks.

“I’ll look it up.” Taeil says, pulling out his phone.

“The big dipper?” Mark says. “Or the little dipper? They should be easy to spot.”

Johnny hums. “Yeah, look.” He points up, and when Mark still can’t see them, he takes Mark’s hand and points it in the right direction. Johnny’s hand engulfs his and it is warm too. Mark shivers when Johnny lets go.

“This is so cool.” Mark says, rubbing his hands together to try and warm them up.

“Here,” Johnny says. He holds out his jacket to Mark. When Mark opens his mouth to refuse, Johnny raises his eyebrow and pushes the jacket further into Mark’s hands. “Your teeth are chattering.”

Mark smiles sheepish. “Thanks.”

Johnny’s jacket is fluffy, and way too big for Mark. He pulls it on anyway and zips it up to his neck. It has got a little black hood too and Johnny reaches over, pulling it up over Mark’s head. His smile is warm and Mark smiles back as he shoves his hands into the pockets, before looking back up at the sky, thankful it was too dark for anyone to see how red his cheeks were.

The consequences of day drinking hits Donghyuck not long after that and he nearly falls asleep on Taeil’s shoulder. They head off to bed, but Mark decides to stay up for a little longer. This wasn’t something he was going to get to see again any time soon. He sits down in his chair and stares up at the sky. For a moment he thinks Johnny is going to head to bed too, but then he pulls his chair closer to Mark’s, close enough that their knees knock when he sits down.

“You staying up?” Mark glances over at him.

“For a little while.” Johnny says. “Someone has to stop you from getting kidnapped by whatever lurks in the woods at night.”

Mark shudders. “Ugh. Why did you have to bring that up! I’m going to end up sleep talking again tonight now, I guarantee it.”

“It’s fine it was cute.” Johnny tells him, reaching over and patting Mark’s knee.

Their eyes meet and Johnny leaves his hand there. Mark doesn’t shake him off.

“You don’t get to see this kind of thing often in the city.” Mark says, looking back up. Johnny’s stare can be so intense, Mark feels like he is going to burst if he holds eye contact for too long. “I wish we could though.”

Johnny hums. He takes his hand off Mark’s knee and Mark looks over to see him lifting his camera up to the sky. Mark hadn’t realised he had even gone to get it. “Hey, Mark?” Johnny says once he has lowered his camera.

“Yeah?”

“Are you a star?” Johnny asks.

Mark frowns. “What?”

Johnny looks close to laughter. “Because I can’t stop orbiting around you.”

It takes a moment for the line to sink in, but when it does Mark covers his hands with his face and groans. “Oh my god. That was bad.”

Johnny just laughs. “I have more. Hey, Mark.”

Mark sighs. “What.”

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a whole galaxy in my hands.” Johnny barely makes it through the sentence – he starts wheezing with laughter almost immediately.

Mark stands and moves towards their tent. His entire face is red, but he can’t stop smiling. “I’m leaving.”

Johnny lets him go but follows him into the tent not long after. Mark’s painfully aware of how close they are lying – their arms are almost touching.

“Hey, Mark.” Johnny whispers.

Mark closes his eyes and sighs. “Yes?”

“You must be a black hole, because your gravitational pull is irresistible.” Johnny says.

Mark rolls over so that his back is towards Johnny. “I’m literally never speaking to you again.”

…

“What were you two doing last night?” Donghyuck corners Mark in the morning whilst he is eating, spoon halfway to his mouth.

“What?”

“I could hear you both laughing.” Donghyuck narrows his eyes.

“Oh.” Mark puts his spoon down. “Johnny thought it would be funny to try out some space themed pick-up lines. They were awful.”

Donghyuck’s expression changes instantly. He drops down into the camp chair beside Mark and leans close. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“There is nothing to tell.” Mark flicks at Donghyuck’s forehead. “They were just bad. Johnny likes to laugh at his own jokes. That’s it, the end.”

“So he was flirting with you.” Donghyuck says. “Like he has been this whole trip.”

“He’s not been flirting.” Mark says.

“Mark you honestly have to be extremely oblivious if you haven’t picked up on it.” Donghyuck says. “I have heard from a very reputable source that he is into you.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes, really.” Donghyuck sighs. “Look. You like him, he likes you. I feel like the next step is pretty logical.”

“I’m sorry, what were you saying? I can’t hear you.” Mark puts his hands over his ears.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Hyuck, no amount of pestering me is going to change things. If something is going to happen, it will – _naturally_. Stop poking your nose in.” Mark tells him, pinching Donghyuck’s arm.

Donghyuck presses his lips together. “Sorry. It’s just exciting. I got ahead of myself.”

“It’s fine.” Mark sits back in his chair. “Who is your source anyway? Taeil? I feel like he’s probably pretty biased.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “No. I got it straight from the man himself, Mark.”

“Oh.”

Donghyuck laughs. “Exactly. Do with that what you will.” He pats Mark on the knee and leaves.

To say that it lingers on his mind through the rest of the day would be an understatement. Mark watches Johnny’s every move, looking for something, anything. He notices Johnny is very attentive to everyone, but particularly to him. They are at the mini-golf range nearby and Mark has lost count of the amount of times he has turned to find Johnny’s eyes on him.

Unsurprisingly they get left alone again – Taeil is an expert apparently and Donghyuck isn’t really trying that hard. Mark on the other hand –

“I’m so bad at this.” He whines, watching the ball go rolling past the hole.

“It’s mini golf, the stakes are literally non-existent,” Johnny says. “Just hold your club like this.”

Johnny stands in front of the tee and hits his ball. They are still relatively early in the course, so it shouldn’t be too hard to make the shot, as Johnny proves.

“Let me try again.” Mark walks over to his ball and swings. He somehow manages to overestimate his strength once again and he sends the ball flying.

Johnny laughs. “I’ll give you points for trying. Here, let me show you.”

They walk up to where the ball has rolled to. Johnny stands behind Mark, wrapping his arms around him, his hands folding over Mark’s on the golf club. “Like this,” He says, his warm breath hitting Mark’s neck. Mark shivers.

Whatever magic Johnny has up his sleeve works because the ball finally makes it into the hole. Johnny lets go and pats Mark on the shoulder. “See? Easy does it.”

He walls over to collect their balls. Mark hurries after him when he notices there are other people lingering around, waiting for them to move on. The fact someone witnessed what just happened makes him want to dig a hole and bury himself in it, but he had to look on the bright side – at least it wasn’t Donghyuck.

It’s like a switch has flipped after that. Mark doesn’t know what it is – maybe it’s the fact today is their last full day together or maybe Johnny is just feeling extra driven – but Johnny is exceptionally touchy. When he laughs, he touches Mark’s elbow and when the crowd gets busy, he places his palm on Mark’s lower back to steer him through.

They get food there and whilst Johnny and Taeil grab their drinks, Donghyuck kicks Mark under the table. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Mark says. “Just thinking.”

“About?” Donghyuck prompts.

Mark shrugs. “Things.”

“Well don’t think too hard.” Donghyuck retorts and Mark rolls his eyes – he’s heard that one a thousand times before.

Taeil and Johnny get back to the table and Johnny sits beside Mark, close enough that their thighs are pressed together under the table. At one point, Johnny puts his arm around the back of Mark’s chair. It was riling Mark up – he was on edge, constantly waiting to see what would happen next.

They dig out the last of the beers for their final night. It’s bittersweet – Mark has really enjoyed the time away and just thinking about the amount of work he would have to catch up on when he got back made him want to pack a bag and leave for the forest forever. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way – a quiet sadness seemed to drift over them as the night went on. Mark gets out his guitar and strums away at the strings to fill the silence.

Johnny heads to bed first. Mark stays out for a little longer, watching as Donghyuck and Taeil gravitate closer to one another before he decides to leave them to it and call it a night too. Johnny’s stretched out in the middle of the tent when Mark climbs inside. “Hey.” Johnny smiles up at him.

“Hey.” Mark replies. He drops to his knees and begins searching through the pile of clothes he had haphazardly scattered everywhere to look for his pyjamas. Johnny had given Mark his jacket again, and Mark takes it off, folding it neatly before setting it down to the side.

“Tomorrow is going to be weird.” Mark says. “This past week has been really fun. I don’t want it to end yet.”

“It’s been good.” Johnny agrees. “Even if you didn’t want to share a tent with me at first.”

Mark lets out a noise of protest and turns to face Johnny. “I never said that!” Johnny’s grinning at him. “Seriously, I never said that, if Hyuck told you that it was a lie.”

“Okay – but you weren’t exactly excited about it,” Johnny says. “It was kind of obvious Mark.”

“Well now I just feel bad.” Mark puts his face in his hands. “It wasn’t you, okay? It’s just me and my stupid brain and the fact that we… you know.”

“Kissed?” Johnny offers.

“I feel like it can’t just be labelled as kissing, not with how long it went on and how much hand action was going on.” Mark says.

“Hand action?” Johnny laughs again.

“You had your hand up my shirt!” Mark exclaims. “That was hand action!”

“Well, however you felt at the beginning of the week, you seem to have gotten over it.” Johnny says. He sits up and Mark’s eyes are immediately drawn to the way his shirt clings to his arms.

“I mean, yeah. I actually got to spend time with you. We never really got to talk much last time.” Mark points out.

“We didn’t.” Johnny agrees. He runs a hand through his hair and Mark tracks his movements, mesmerised. “Still, I had fun last time.”

“Yeah.” Mark says. “Me too.”

“Enough to want to do it again sometime?” Johnny questions.

Mark pauses. “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?”

“That depends. What do you think I’m asking?” Johnny responds.

“If you’re asking if you can kiss me again, I would very much like that.” Mark says after a moment.

Johnny is already leaning in. “Good to know.”

Mark meets him in the middle. The situation is completely different – they aren’t drunk this time, but the simmering tension that has built up over the course of the week has finally burst inside Mark’s chest and makes him feel like he is. He is dizzy on Johnny as the kiss changes from something slow and gentle to something else entirely. Johnny pushes at Mark’s shoulder and Mark lies back on top of his sleeping bag, Johnny climbing on top of him.

It’s invigorating to be this close, to have broken through the barrier that has held him back all week. Mark can’t keep his hands off of Johnny – his neck, his arms, his chest. Mark slides his hands up the front of Johnny’s shirt, fingers dancing across the firm muscle and Johnny shivers, pressing even closer. “You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that night.” Johnny says, voice low and gravelly. “Every time I met you before that you were so polite. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“It was the tequila.” Mark says, grabbing the front of Johnny’s shirt to press their lips together again. “Does wonders for my confidence.”

“You seem pretty confident right now.” Johnny points out.

“Well, I know what I want,” Mark says.

“Yeah?” Johnny smiles against Mark’s lips. “What’s that?”

“Don’t make me say it, that’s too cheesy.” Mark flushes, tugging at Johnny’s collar. “Just take your shirt off already.”

Johnny laughs and obeys, sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head with one hand. It’s insanely hot – or maybe it’s just because it’s Johnny and Mark finds everything he does hot.

“You’re still in your jeans.” Johnny points out and right – Mark hasn’t even had the chance to change into his pyjamas. There’s a question in Johnny’s eyes, his hand resting lightly on Mark’s waist and it doesn’t take long for Mark to make a decision.

“Help me get them off,” Mark says.

It takes a minute – they are both still tangled in their sleeping bags and it’s getting darker in the tent. As soon as his legs are free, Johnny is back on top of him and Mark can’t help the small whine that escapes his mouth because now the layers of fabric between them have lessened, Mark can feel Johnny, hard against his thigh.

“We can just make out if you want.” Johnny pulls away again, eyes searching Mark’s. “I know we’re moving pretty fast –”

“Fast is good.” Mark interrupts. “Fast is excellent. Please continue moving fast.”

Johnny snorts. “Okay. Just wanted to check.”

“I appreciate that you did.” Mark says. “But if we stopped right now, I would have to run to the toilets with a boner and jack off there and I would rather not do that.”

“Message received.” Johnny says. His hand moves down from Mark’s waist to his upper thigh. “Can I?”

“Please.”

Johnny pulls down Mark’s boxers and wraps his hand around Mark’s cock. His hands are so big, his fingers wrap around Mark entirely. Mark’s head falls back, and he closes his eyes, breathing heavy.

“Hm, wait. I have lube.” Johnny pulls away and Mark whines at the loss of warmth.

“What?” Mark tries to steady his breathing as Johnny rummages around in his bag.

“Lube.” Johnny repeats. “Never go anywhere without it.”

Johnny returns, waving the small bottle in the air. Mark opens his mouth to speak but falters when Johnny pulls down his sweats with his free hand. He’s not wearing any boxers, and so his cock springs free when he drags them down past his thighs. Mark clenches his fists and watches as Johnny opens the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his hand before stroking himself a couple of times. Johnny reaches forward to touch Mark again and Mark’s eyes flutter shut at his touch.

Mark lets out a gasp when he feels Johnny lean close, taking both their cocks in his hand and moving his hand up and down their shafts slowly. He feels like he must be dreaming – this can’t be real – but then Mark opens his eyes and sees Johnny looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, notices the way the his biceps flex as he holds himself up over Mark with one hand, and Mark is glad that it isn’t a dream – he would be very sad if he woke up and found out he had imagined it all.

“I’m not going to last,” Mark chokes out.

Johnny huffs out a small laugh. “Me neither. You’ve been driving me crazy all week Mark.”

Johnny moves his hand faster and Mark can feel the tension start to build in his gut. Johnny lets out a quiet moan and that’s all it takes – Mark is gone, hand flying up to grip Johnny’s arm as he arches into Johnny’s touch and comes. Johnny drops down onto his forearm and kisses Mark hard as he chases his release, and a few moments later he is coming too.

Johnny drops his head into the crook of Mark’s neck, breathing hard. “Fuck.” He says and Mark laughs.

They lie there for a moment before Johnny is pushing himself up. He sighs at the mess on his hands and Mark sits up, making himself useful and finding the wipes tucked away in one of his bags.

“Thank god for wipes.” Johnny mutters as he cleans himself off.

“Amen to that.”

Whilst Mark’s looking for his hoodie to change into, he spots the old t-shirt he had packed. He hesitates for a moment before pulling it out and putting it on. When he turns back to Johnny, he smiles – he is being watched, Johnny not bothering to hide the way he is ogling Mark’s chest.

“We should get some sleep.” Mark says. “I know Hyuck wants to set out early tomorrow.”

“Right.” Johnny says.

“We should also talk about this,” Mark adds.

“Tomorrow?” Johnny suggests. “I can drop you off last and we can talk on the way to your place.”

“Okay.” Mark agrees.

“Come here,” Johnny says, and Mark crawls over, lying down against Johnny’s side and pulling his sleeping bag and blankets around him.

He starts to drift to sleep almost instantly, but then he sits up with a jolt.

“What?” Johnny asks.

“I just thought – Hyuck and Taeil were both still out there when I came into the tent.” Mark groans, burying his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck. “If they heard us, they’ll never let us live this down.”

“They might have gone to bed,” Johnny points out. “I don’t think we were that loud.”

Mark sighs. He can already picture Donghyuck’s face. “We’ll just have to wait until the morning to see.”

“It’ll be fine.” Johnny says.

…

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything the next morning, much to Mark’s relief. He feels like he’s carrying around a great big secret as they pack their bags and dismantle the tents, fitting everything into Johnny’s car. He keeps catching Johnny’s eye and Johnny will raise an eyebrow or shoot him a wink and Mark can’t stop himself from smiling.

“You guys good if I drop the pair of you off first?” Johnny asks when they are on their way back home.

“Sure.” Taeil says, flicking through the radio stations.

Mark feels a sharp poke in his thigh, and he looks away from the window over to Donghyuck with an eyebrow raised. “What?”

Donghyuck gives a pointed look towards Johnny in the front seat and raises his eyebrows. Luckily, Mark is fluent in Donghyuck. He shakes his head and mouths _later_. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, ready to say something obnoxious no doubt, so Mark leans over and punches him in the leg.

“Hey!”

Both Taeil and Johnny turn back to look at him. “Mark’s bullying me,” Donghyuck complains.

“Sure babe,” Taeil reaches round to pat Donghyuck’s leg.

Mark meets Johnny’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and smiles.

They pull up outside Mark’s apartment block and Johnny cuts the engine. “So.” He begins. “Shall I go first?”

“Go for it.” Mark says. He tries to discretely rub his sweaty palms onto his jeans.

“You’re a pretty great guy, Mark Lee.” Johnny turns in his seat to look at him. “I knew that when I first met you and this week only reaffirmed that for me. If you are interested, I’d like to take you on a date sometime.”

“I am. Interested, that is.” Mark blurts out. “I would like that a lot.”

“Cool.” Johnny grins. “That was easy. Can I get your number?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Mark scrambles to pull his phone from his jacket pocket. His lock screen is filled with notifications from Donghyuck – various question marks and demands that Mark tell him what is going on. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

“I’ll help you get all your stuff out the car,” Johnny says, opening his car door.

Mark feels like a weight has been lifted as they sort through the rest of the stuff and set it down onto the concrete. He stands with his bags by his feet as Johnny shuts the boot and turns to look at him with a smile.

“I’ll text you?” Johnny says and Mark nods.

Johnny steps closer and Mark grabs the front of his jacket and pulls him close to kiss him. Johnny laughs, bringing a hand up to cup Mark’s face.

They pull apart and Mark takes a step backwards. Kissing Johnny is addictive and Mark knows if he doesn’t stop himself now, it’ll be even harder to let go later.

“I’ll see you around, Mark Lee.” Johnny says.

Mark waits until Johnny’s car is barely visible in the distance before he picks up his things and heads inside.

…

“Did you get it?” Mark corners Johnny at the first opportunity he has, pulling his guitar from around his neck and grabbing his boyfriend – _his boyfriend_ – by the arm.

“Sure did.” Johnny hands Mark his phone and presses play on the video. Donghyuck’s got his face hidden in his hands but it’s clear he’s crying from the way his shoulders are moving up and down.

“Perfect.”

“I’ve sent it to you already,” Johnny says. “I sent it to Taeil too.”

Mark laughs.

Their best man speeches had gone well – Donghyuck had claimed he wasn’t crying, but Mark had seen the tears in his eyes. The waterworks really started when Mark pulled out his guitar and sang the song he had written for them, but it wasn’t just Donghyuck at that point. Even Mark himself had teared up.

“There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.” Johnny tells him, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “You did great, babe.”

“All thanks to you,” Mark reminds him. “It was your idea.”

“Like I said, I have good ideas sometimes.” Johnny grins. “Want to go dance?”

“Sure.” Mark leans up to kiss Johnny again – once, twice, a third time before they’re both smiling too much to kiss each other properly. “Let me just put my guitar away.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/seothsayers)


End file.
